Why do we fight all the time?
by turle
Summary: Ash and Misty get into a big fight and after hours of not speaking to each other and being persuaded by friends they ask each other "why do we fight all the time?" Will they have the courage to tell each other the truth or will they keep putting it off?


**Turtle: **Hey, so this my first ever attempt writing for fanfic or in other words I'm nervous this will be a pokeshipping or Ash and Misty story. **NO** flaming of any kind, type, size, color, or language. June please do the disclaimer.

**June:** I don't feel like doing it, besides why me?

**Me:** _Gee, I can't think of one reason why. Oh yeah, _because I created you and you have to do what I say.

**June:** …Meanie. Turtle doesn't own anything to do with the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri (is that spelt right?) the creator of Pokémon does and Nintendo.

**Me:** On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Why do we fight all the time?<strong>

The story takes place in johto between Goldenrod and Eckruteak city.

Ash and Misty: 11Brock: 16

* * *

><p>It was around 6:30 p.m. when Ash and Misty broke into another fight. They were fighting about the same thing whom was better than whom at battling, her bike, and his gym badges, insulting each other when things got out of hand it ended up with neither Ash nor Misty speaking to each other.<p>

Brock, Pikachu and Togepi looked on with worry wondering what might happen to their two friends. It had been 3hrs since their argument and they still didn't talk to each other. "Maybe we should go talk to them now." said a worried Pikachu in Pokémon language.

"Yeah, maybe we should." said in an equally worried Brock.

"I'll talk to Misty" Brock said. "And we'll talk to daddy right, Pikachu?" Togepi chirped quietly.

"Yeah Togepi we'll talk to Ash." Soon the three parted ways in different directions to the person they choose.

On the way to Ash Togepi asked "Pikachu?"

"Yes, Togepi?" Pikachu asked.

"Why are mommy and daddy mad at each other?"

"I don't know Togepi." Pikachu sadly replied he was wondering the same thing himself. "They usually don't stay this mad each other for a long time."

"A-Are they going to m-move away from each other?" Togepi said with tears forming in its eyes.

"No, no Togepi…at least I don't think…" Pikachu trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's Pov<strong>

I heard Brock coming this way and I already knew what he was going to say. I shouldn't be the one to apologize Ash is. I know that I usually don't stay mad this long but what he said had really hurt me.

"Misty…" I heard Brock say

"I know what you're going to say Brock so save it." I told him.

"Then you know he said that he's sorry." I turned my head to look the other way.

"Nice try Brock." I said "But it's not going to work, if Ash was sorry he would have said it himself, plus I saw you went nowhere near Ash for him to say that he was sorry for it." I heard Brock silently said darn about his scheme didn't work. But then I taught I heard Brock smirk.

"So… you were watching Ash were you?" he said. I felt my face heat up when he said that.

"Oh, c-come on Brock w-why w-would I b-be watching A-Ash?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"So you were watching me instead?" he quipped.

"May…No…" I gave up because it was no use Brock was very observant almost like Tracey.

"Misty I know you love him and you should apologize otherwise you'll lose him for good." Brock said without the smirk. I knew he was right about me loving Ash and apologizing, but I don't think he'll forgive me I did said some pretty horrible things to him also.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I walked away.

"At least think about it." was the last thing I heard him say.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Pov<strong>

"Pikapi pikachu chu pika pi kachu pi …" I heard Pikachu say when he and Togepi walked up to me.

"I know Pikachu I know." I said silently. I then felt Togepi tugging on my leg from watching Misty I knew she wanted to be picked up. As I lifted her up to me I heard her thrill, she always did like being around me and would sometimes come to my sleeping bag when Mist was asleep.

Pikachu knew how I felt about Misty even before I did and knew I would never do anything to hurt her because I love her. "I want to apologize Pikachu I really do." I said.

"But after all the mean and hurtful things I said to her how can I." "I don't think she'll ever forgive me." I heard Pikachu sigh and he left went back to camp. I set Togepi back on the ground and told her to go back to mommy before she got worried and she left with Pikachu back to camp.

I blushed when I called Misty "mommy" the reason why I called mist that because togepi always liked hanging around me so I thought she looked at me as her dad and Misty as her mommy since she takes care of Togepi. After a while I decided to go to bed back at camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

It was around ten or eleven when Misty fed up with not going to sleep decided to go out for a walk. She walked until she came to a small clearing not too far away from camp and decided to sit on a rock and watch the stars. She then noticed someone sitting on the rock it was Ash she decided to head back but he caught sight of her before she could go back. They stared at each other for a while before Ash broke the silence.

"Hey, Mist couldn't sleep?" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, you too?" she said.

"Uh-huh." Ash said as he motioned Misty to sit next to him. She went pink at the gesture but still sat down next to him staring at the sky. "Hey, Mist I'm sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean any of it." Ash said looking at her.

"I'm sorry to for what I said earlier to Ash." Misty said smiling at him. Ash then smiled back and returned back to looking at the stars resisting the sudden urge to stare at Misty.

"_Her hair is down"_ Ash thought he always did find misty more pretty than she already was with her hair down. Ash continued to think about Misty until she broke his train of thought.

"Hey Ash?" she said " Do you want to know the reason why I fight with you all the time?" she asked. Misty thought that she should put aside her fears and finally tell Ash how she feels about him.

"The reason I fight is because that it's the only way I can express my feelings for you Ash." She said. His heart skipped a beat when she said that. All the possibilities of Misty liking him poured into his mind.

_"Could it be that she has the same feelings for me as I have for her?"_ ash asked himself inwardly.

"Misty that's the same reason why I fight too." Misty caught her breath at Ash's words before she could reply he spoke again. "Mist the reason why I fight you is that I care about you and I-I love you Misty as well." Ash stated to her.

Misty then felt a great wave of relief engulf her as she heard his words. "Ash I care about and love you too." The two then embraced each other in a hug as they went back to watching the stars.

They now knew how each other felt and were happy that they were finally together. Soon a third person came by them it was Togepi looking for her mommy and daddy who were not at camp. When she saw them she rushed right over to them happy that they weren't fighting anymore.

"Togeprii prii togepripri!" she said running over to her parents.

"Hey Togepi." Ash said picking her off the ground. "Sorry I forgot about how you come over to me at night." Ash said apologizing to the small Pokémon.

"She goes to you at night Ash?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah I guess she looks up to me as her daddy." he said blushing. Misty smiled blushing too.

"Well Ash I guess its okay just as long as she doesn't get hurt." Ash just smiled at his new girlfriend and moved closer to her so that togepi was between her parents feeling their warm bliss pouring into her. And the three just sat there watching the stars until sleepiness came over them.

"Goodnight Misty, goodnight Togepi sweet dreams." ash said when they got back to camp.

"Goodnight Ash sweet dreams." the two embraced one finally time before they went off to bed knowing that the person they love would be there in the morning along with their pokechild, Togepi.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>was it good, was it mushy? Oh, and you're wondering what they said that was so bad that they didn't talk to each other for some hrs. Well… it's a secret.

**June:**_ Yeah, it's a secret_ because he couldn't think of anything yet.

**Me: **Hey, shut it June!

**June:** He's mad because I told you the truth.

**Me: **(glares at June) I said Shut It June! Please ignore her and review.


End file.
